Almondheart
Warning: This OC Article contains spoilers for Almondheart’s Wish (Series) and other books Almondheart is featured in. Description Almondheart is a spunky, energetic, brown-ginger she-cat, with long legs, sturdy paws, a fluffy tail, and deep lightish blue (almost violet) eyes. She is a warrior of ShadowClan Books Almondheart’s Wish—Almondheart is finally a respected and loyal warrior of ShadowClan. But when a very dark, personal secret is revealed, almost every cat turns their back on her. Almondheart is shocked—and angry—that she didn’t know about this secret. She’s then forced to go on a dangerous quest to save her clanmates and family. Not everything is as it’s seems on this quest, though. Early Life Almondheart (born Almondkit) was born to Kinkstar and Pebblestar. Ravenkit and Featherkit were her siblings. Along with her two other siblings, she stayed in RiverClan. But then, she and Ravenkit—her brother—were moved to ShadowClan after WindClan threatened RiverClan. Featherkit, the oldest of the litter, stayed in RiverClan. Almondkit and Ravenkit were then raised in ShadowClan, not knowing of their father and sister. The same goes for Featherkit, but vice-versa. Almondkit and Ravenkit grew up believing their true father was Bramblefoot, and Featherkit grew up believing her mother died in battle (aka Kestreljaw, a warrior of that time who died in the battle of WindClan and RiverClan). Almondkit was a very fierce she-kit when she was young, and was (secretly) her mother's favorite. She was very protective of Ravenkit, the runt of the litter, and they later grew to become best friends. Almondkit was very close with her mother and her brother, especially when she was young. Almondkit never really had interest in other friends, because she had Ravenkit and her best friend Spiritkit. Almondkit later became Mudpelt’s apprentice, taking the name of Almondpaw. Apprentice Life Almondpaw was a very eager and excited apprentice. She was always ready to learn. Ravenkit (becoming Ravenpaw) became Bustletail’s apprentice, therefore making him the medicine cat apprentice. Almondpaw was a bit upset because she wouldn’t be able to see him as often as before. When she was an apprentice, she was introduced to Redpaw, who was a (slightly older) calm, level-headed, sensible tom; the opposite of Almondpaw, who was fierce, energetic, protective, and even stubborn. Because of their “polar-opposite” personalities, they would argue a lot. When Redpaw would try to help or advise her, Almondpaw would give a snappy reply, telling him she could the task by herself or that she didn’t need to be bossed around by him. But inside, Almondpaw wasn’t really used to other cats wanting to help her, because her only friends she would associate with is Spiritpaw and Ravenpaw. Almondpaw didn’t notice that the reason Redpaw was trying to help her was because Redpaw had fallen in love with her. Redpaw deeply admired Almondpaw’s feirceness and loyalty to ShadowClan, and he was only trying to get closer to her. He was worried for her safety whenever she did risky things (which she did a lot, luckily she didn’t really get in trouble). Redpaw despised the arguments that came between them. On the other hand, Almondpaw believed that Redpaw was trying to boss her around and be her mentor. She didn’t like that, because she believed the only cats she should listen to are her mentor, her mother, her brother and Spiritpaw (sometimes) and the senior warriors of ShadowClan; not another apprentice. The arguments between Redpaw and Almondpaw continued on into warriorhood. Despite the arguments, Almondpaw was known for being a loyal and good apprentice, who wasn’t known for getting in trouble (although she was sort-of known for sometimes getting on her mentor’s nerves). She was always eager to learn and showed lots of loyalty towards ShadowClan. Almondpaw always tried to put her loyalty to her clan first. She was still best friends with Spiritpaw. Involvement with Leo and His Group of Rogues tbc Category:Almondheart’s OCs